epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Doctor Doom vs Mr. Freeze. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Off-Season
This took forever. Anyways, the battle that was planned for Episode 4 (Yang vs Sans) got scrapped and took a long time. It took a lot of time and energy, and I didn't really get into it, so I scrapped it. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I thought I'd make this. Basically, off-seasons are either holiday battles or suggestions I came up with. Anyways, we have Doctor Doom vs Mr. Freeze. Two scientists named Victor who tried saving a loved one (Dooms mom and Freeze's wife), but ended up failing, causing accidents that made them build suits. Also, they can be considered anti-heroes, and use advanced technology to help them in their schemes. Anyways, enough rambling. LETS GET ROOOOOIT INTO THE SHIT! Key Doctor Doom is in green. Mr. Freeze is in aqua. Beat Beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124159/genres/club-beats/gravity Intro starts at 0:00 Rapping starts at 0:15 Introduction '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' '' '' VS '' '' BEGIN! Doctor Doom: It is I, the great Doom here to beat this poser! I'll take your life, I might as well say, "This farce is over!" You're an eggheaded fool who was betrayed by your own corporation! Like your wife, this degenerate will suffer degeneration! I've destroyed planets! You've only destroyed your relationship status. You worked as a scientist, but do you even know basic mathematics? Your technology's advanced? Have I travelled too far in the past? So speak your shitty verses! They will be your last. Mr. Freeze: Your pitiful attempts at rapping are Lat-veri-amusing. Like the Fantastic 4 to their powers, you'll be losing! Beating me, Doctor? You have a Strange mindset. Crawl back to your childhood. That's the only mercy you'll get. Who's Doom? A fool who takes the "super" out of super-villain. He wears a mask to hide his past scars. On the mic, I'll kill him! You're just a glorified Darth Vader. I'm a cold-hearted emcee. There's no way that your accomplishments could ever match me. Doctor Doom: You fight with primitive raps. You're just a minor distraction! You live in a refrigerator. You couldn't afford to look at my mansion! You think that on the mic that you're so great? Bah! You became obsessed with an old woman in a cryogenic state! I rule a country with an iron fist. You got beat by a bat! You were a college teacher? Well, why don't you learn how to rap! You have sub-ZERO chances of winning, your rhymes are as stale as ice! I'll spit Boyling vicious disses, and then watch as Victor Fries! Mr. Freeze: You're just an egomaniac who wants to dominate the world. You can't talk about rodents. You lost to Squirrel Girl! I've been around since '59. Why don't you drag your ass back to Doomstadt? Not even that pesky bat is worse than the verse you've spat! I think it's clear who the real Victor is between us! You went Batshit insane when your face got a couple cuts. Then you proceeded to masquerade in a metal costume. This battle is done. Looks like you've met your Doom. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP "ZE ICE AGE" BATTLES OF-BUURRRRRRRRRR-FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who Won? Doctor Doom Mr. Freeze Hints for the next battle Tbh, the battle's coming out soon, so no need for hints. Category:Blog posts